


Wincest: A One-Act Play

by JustineDelarge



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Humor, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-29
Updated: 2012-05-29
Packaged: 2017-11-06 05:39:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustineDelarge/pseuds/JustineDelarge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wincest told in an extremely short one-act play format.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wincest: A One-Act Play

EVENING - MOTEL INTERIOR

 

Sam: Dean... c'mere.

Dean: Are you drunk?

Sam: ...yes. Yes I am. Yep. Drunk!

( _Dean crosses downstage to the chair in which Sam is slumped._ )

Dean:C'mon, Sasquatch. Let's get your clothes off and get you into the shower.

Sam: Only if you come too.

Dean: Damn. You ARE drunk.

Sam: Get YOUR clothes off. 

( _Sam tears Dean's flannel shirt off his shoulders and tries to yank it off, but Dean's hands become tangled in the buttoned sleeves, trapping them at his sides._ )

Sam:...ha-HAH. Now you're at...my fucking...mercy!

Dean: Dude. You're a funny drunk.

( _Sam raises his hands to Dean's face, and pulls Dean down. Dean stumbles and drops to his knees, hands still trapped in his shirt, falling forward between Sam's thighs_.)

Sam: And you're fucking beautiful. You know? I mean, I KNOW you know. But didja know I also...know?

( _Sam kisses Dean. Dean doesn't move, but doesn't pull away either._ )

Dean: Sam. Don't do this. Not now.

Sam: I can't say it? Been wanting to say it, Dean.

Dean: That's José talking, not you. And you know and I know José is a fucking liar.

( _Sam kisses Dean again, longer, with more heat. This time, Dean leans into the kiss a little._ )

Sam: Wanna know a secret?

Dean: You'll hate yourself in the morning, man.

( _Sam sits up straight, raking his hair back with one hand. Dean starts to disentangle himself from his flannel shirt._ )

Sam: I'm not drunk.

Dean:...what?

Sam: After that first shot? Soda water. All night.

Dean: So why...Sam... the fuck?

( _Dean stands, frees his hands and throws the flannel shirt upstage._ )

Sam: Knew you wouldn't let me kiss you unless I was drunk.

( _Sam rises to his feet, and is completely steady._ )

Dean: Sammy?

Sam: Knew you wouldn't let yourself like it.

Dean: You're...not drunk?

Sam: Nope. ( _Dean's stunned expression melts into a huge smile._ )

Dean: Not drunk means you're capable of giving consent.

Sam: Really? You'd have said no if I was actually plastered?

Dean: I won't... I mean, you gotta say yes. You. Not the Cuervo.

( _Sam digs his fists into the front of Dean's t-shirt and holds Dean steady, stepping so close to him that their bodies touch._ )

Sam: Yes.

Dean: But we're...

Sam: Yes.

Dean: So you're cool with- ( _Sam wraps one hand behind Dean's head, with infinite tenderness._ )

Sam. Yes.

(Sam and Dean look at each other for a long moment in silence.)

Sam: Been saying yes. For years. You just never heard me.

Dean: But- ( _Sam seals his mouth over Dean's to quiet him, and kisses him with everything he has kept inside him for so long. After a long moment, Dean pulls back from the kiss._ )

Sam: Dean?

Dean: Yes.

 

                                                              THE END


End file.
